thedarknessfandomcom-20200213-history
Vol. 3 Issue 4
Vol. 3 Issue 4 is the fourth issue of the third The Darkness comic series volume. This issue is the fourth part of Empire story arc, called Hour of the Wolf. Synopsis Last issue, Jackie was attacked by his own Darklings, who were turned against him by the traitorous Professor Kirchner. Now, as the “Empire” storyarc continues with writer Phil Hester (Green Arrow) and artist Michael Broussard (Unholy Union), Jackie is confronted with the deadly reality of his use of The Darkness in Sierra Muñoz as his life – and that of Elle, his Darkness-made “girlfriend” – will be changed forever. Characters * Jackie Estacado * Professor Kirchner * Darkness * Marisol Yanez * Colonel Sampayo * Tomas * Elle * Darklings Plot Summary Previously The story opens up with Jackie being attacked by the Darklings. He manages to get them off himself, but the Darklings quickly attack him again. This causes them to fall into a sewer. Jackie runs to the end of the sewer where the dawn can be seen in order to escape from Darklings. Because of the light, the Darklings quickly disappear. Suddenly, Tomas appears, saying that Kirchner has promised Jackie's place to him if he kills Estacado. Tomas then shoots Jackie through the throat causing him to fall from the surface into the river down below. Four days later, Jackie is captured and imprisoned by the rebels. Sampayo brings children so they could see their defeated tyrant. Eventually, Marisol comes and tells Sampayo to take the children away. She then inspects Jackie's injuries. Jackie, free from The Darkness is overwhelmed by the beauty of the world around him. Seeing Marisol's face, causes Jackie to cry. He's says that Marisol is beautiful and for this she slaps him. She then proceeds to inject Jackie with the addictive version of Nightfall that was spread around the country by Kirchner. Marisol intends Jackie to make an addict so they interrogate him. After being injected with Nightfall, Jackie meets with The Darkness, manifested as giant black wolf. It reveals that in Elle they have finally found a perfect host, which is not tethered to human morality. With her help, The Darkness plans to drown every single last source of light into void. It ends by saying that if Jackie wants The Darkness back, he will need to want it back. Jackie then wakes up and sees Sampayo preparing to kill him. Estacado reveals that he can't undone the damage the Nightfall has done if he gets to the cathedral where the drug is made. Together with Marisol and her men they travel to the cathedral, but not before she puts a suicide vest on Jackie in case he changes his mind. The group reaches the cathedral and Jackie makes the necessary changes to the Nightfall, so it would help the addicts in the country. Suddenly, the rebels see soldiers coming and the group try to run away. They're stopped by Elle who reveals Jackie that she is pregnant. To be continued... Trivia * This is the first time in the comic series, when The Darkness directly talks with Jackie. Gallery 424959-DKv3004COVS 3Scaled.jpg|Alternate Wizard cover 424958-DKv3004COVS 2Scaled.jpg|Ditto Category:Comic Volumes Category:Volume 3